


Discipline

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where Bro is Dirk and Dave's guardian and teaches at their high school, F/M, Smut, oh my god smut do not read this if you don't want really rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde has one thing on her mind, and her homeroom teacher Mr. Strider is going to give it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epitome of PWP, and it is incredibly self indulgent but god was it fun to write. I hope someone likes it.

Today was going to be the day. She could tell. She'd been wearing him down slowly and today would be the day the dam broke. She'd taken a big risk on Friday night, and then the weekend had gone by and this was going to be the day. 

With that thought in mind, Roxy dressed very carefully that morning. She made sure her hair was perfect, and her make up too. She winged her eyeliner a little more than normal. Her lipstick was perfect. She made sure to wear her good lingerie, a tight pink lace bra with cream accents, and matching lace and bow panties, worn under a tight white button up shirt, unbuttoned just enough, and her usual flouncy pink mini skirt, rolled over once to be just a little shorter. Last, she pulls on a pair of plain white knees socks on her shiny mary janes. She knows the school girl thing gets to him, so she's going all out for it. 

After she gets to school, Roxy arranges her backpack over one shoulder and practically glides into homeroom, making sure the swish of her hips is enough to make her skirt flounce up and down. She stops at his desk on the way to her seat in the front row. 

"Hey Mr. Strider, I just wanted to apologize for what happened Friday. I'm so, so sorry." she looks at him and her lips pout apologetically, but her eyes sparkle deviously. He swallows hard and tries not to look at her once she takes her seat. Why did he have to teach at his kid brothers' school and why did one of them have to have such a smokin' hot best friend. He would curse her for reminding him of Friday, but the truth was she didn't need to remind him, he hadn't been able to get his mind off of it no matter what he did to distract himself. 

The previous Friday, Roxy had tagged along home with Dirk, as she tended to, but this time she had a plan. Bro had been in the kitchen, finishing up dinner, when Roxy wandered in, claiming to be looking for one of the spice jars. The spice cabinet was over the stove, and instead of waiting for him to move or asking him to get it for her, she pressed herself into his back to reach it, her tits jamming up against him. She didn't pull away as she lowered herself from her tip toes, cause them to slide down his back, her nipples hard against him. She ran away a second later, giggling, the pepper in her right hand. Bro had coughed and finished browing a grilled cheese sandwich, ignoring the sudden twitch and pulse of his dick inside his jeans. 

Later in the evening, after dinner, a little before she left for the night, he'd been in the kitchen again, cleaning up. She flounced in again and he'd groaned internally, knowing she had to be up to something. He couldn't help but look at her sometimes in class, and she notices, and uses it to her advantage. The way she shifts and twitches in her seat, or stretches in such away that her shirt just barely starts to gape around those round tits of hers. But she's been on the war path lately and it's killing you. it's so bad some days that he has to lock himself in the staff bathroom at lunch and jerk off just to get through the day. But she came into the kitchen, climbing she just needed to get something for Dirk. She slides in between him and the fridge, instead of asking her to move, and after deliberating for a moment, she bends down quickly, forcing her skirt up slightly and jamming her against his crotch. She doesn't stand up right away, and when she does, she stands up slowly, and he can feel the dampness of her pussy on his jeans and fuck is he hard all of a sudden. She notices to and fake bounces away in shock, apologizing profusely but there's nothing sorry about the way she flounces out of the kitchen. When he gets off later that night he can't help but imagine her pussy sliding down him, slowly and deliberately, and he cums so hard he feels dizzy. He isn't sure how many times he jerks it that weekend but it's more than he feels comfortable with. 

She watches him all through class. Homeroom is about an hour long, and a quarter through she starts slowly sliding her legs apart, inch by inch. He can see a wet spot on her panties from his desk, forming just between her lips. A few minutes later she shuts her legs, and he frowns without thinking, then shifts uncomfortable under his desk, pulling his black jeans away from his slowly growing erection. Suddenly, her pencil hits the ground. She stands up slowly, bending over her desk so he can see straight down her shirt to where the lace of her bra clings to her cleavage. When she picks up her pencil, she bends over with her back to his desk and god if his dick wasn't hard before it's hard now, watching her panties tighten over the lips of her pussy as she bends over and stands back up, flouncing back to her seat. 

The next thing she does, about ten minutes before the bell rings, is the final straw. Everyone has started packing up, it's just homeroom after all, so the room is a bustle of people doing their own things, paying no mind the the front of the room, gathering by the door. She glances from side to side, and the look on her face worries him. She places her middle finger between her lips for a moment, running her tongue over it and working her lips over it. He watches her, not pretending not to be anymore, and his cock twitches inside his jeans. Then, for just a moment, her finger, the one she worked over with her tongue, darts inside her panties, pushing in from the side. The movement is obvious from his angle, her finger running up and down the cleft of her pussy once before she pulls it out, soaking wet. She sticks it back in her mouth, licking it clean, and winks at him. He swallows again, hard, and it feels like his cock might rip his jeans open. She spent the rest of class staring at him, her legs open as wide as she could get away with. The bell rings. 

"Alright alright" he calls. "Get outa here guys, don't be late to class. Except you Miss Lalonde. I need to talk to you." He glares at her and wait impatiently for the rest of the students to filter out of the room. Silently he thanks whatever powers that be he has a prep period this period. She still has that innocent but devious look on her face, her arms pressing her tits together as she looks at him expectantly. When all the other students have filtered out, he strides purposefully to the door and shuts and locks it. 

"What's the matter Mr. Strider?" she asks, leaning forward. "Is this about Friday? Because I really am sorry. It was just an accident." Once again, her face is completely unapologetic, and a flush forms gently on her cheeks. 

"Stand up, Roxy." 

"Yes, Mr. Strider." she purrs at him, rising to a standing position. 

"I'm going to have you write some lines on the board. As punishment for your behavior." she grins for a second, then manages to control her glee and look stern and apologetic. Mostly. 

"Anything for you, sir." her voice is low and sugary and goes straight to your dick. "What do you want me to do?" 

What he wants her to do of course is get on her knees and take care of the painful hard-on he's sporting. But now is not the time for that. He looms over her as he speaks, standing just close enough to her to be too close, but without touching her. 

"I want you to take this marker and write "I will not spread my legs in class" 25 times on the white board." 

She shivers visibly, but takes the pen, careful to get closer to him than completely necessary, and to stand up on her tip toes to write, causing her back to arch and breasts to rise and her skirt shifts with her movements. One at a time she writes the phrases down, covering the white board. He watching her intently the whole time, and he can tell the more she writes the more turned on she gets, she's pressing her knees together and her hand writing starts to get shaky. She finishes a few minutes later and he's thankful because his cock is harder than it has ever been in his entire life. She puts the pen down and looks at him. 

"What do you want me to do now, Mr. Strider?"

"Take off your underwear, and hand them to me." she blushed heavily and grinned, but did as he said, sliding her soaked panties off and handing them to him. He put them in his jeans pocket. He had plans for them. "Now sit on my desk." she hopped up on his desk, sitting as primly as possible, her face and thighs and what was visible of her tits flushed bright pink.

He steps closer, standing at her knees and smiles. Reaching over, he unbuttons her shirt, one button at a time, then grabs her tits roughly. She groans, pressing her chest into his palms, her hips immediately bucking, looking for some sort of purchase. He slips his large calloused hands inside her bra, squeezing her nipples as he leans forward to whisper in her ear. His lips are pressed right against her, his breath hot and damp. She's already panting before he starts speaking, his voice low and gravelly, his southern accent sneaking out. 

"You've been a bad, bad girl Miss Lalonde."

"I kn-know, Mr. Strider."

"Do you know what happens to bad girls, Miss Lalonde?"

"Wh-what, sir?" she asks him, breathless. 

"They get punished, Miss Lalonde. Bad girls get punished."

"Are you... gonna punish me, Mr Strider?" her eyes are lidded heavily, looking up at him as she bit her lip, her pussy dripping onto his desk. 

"Oh yes, Miss Lalonde. By the time I'm done punishin' you, you will have received such a poundin' you won't walk right for days." he growls into her ear. She moans. 

"I'll do whatever you say, Mr. Strider." he grins at her and unzips his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers. His cock bounces up to his stomach, hard as a rock, long and thick. Roxy bit her lip again, staring at it. It was as big around as her wrist. He leaned in close again. 

"Now, little darlin', do Mr. Strider a favor and spread your legs." 

"But, sir, you told me not to spread my legs in school!"

"I don't expect a dirty little slut like you to listen, after all, you're a bad girl, aren't ya darlin'? That's why I gotta punish you."

"Yes, Mr. Strider." she groaned quietly, opening her legs as far as she could. He grinned and stepped between her legs, placing one hand on her ass and the other over her tits.

He didn't waste any time, and quickly pushed his cock into her, right up to the hilt. He was wide enough to stretch her tight and long enough to hit her cervix which each thrust, her tits bouncing with the force of his thrust. She moaned, loudly and so he shoved two of his fingers in her mouth to quiet her. She sucked them and moaned around them as she ground her pussy around his cock, dripping around the thick appendage as he hammered in and out of her. he leaned forward, whsipering in her ear again. 

"You're such a little slut, Miss Lalonde. I see you, I know you know I do. Opening your legs for me in class like a little whore. pressing those tits of yours together for me to stare at. Half the time I sneak away to the staff bathroom and whack off, imagining my hand is your tight little pussy or pretty little lips till I cum, but the minute I see you, I'm hard again."

"Ohhh fuckkk, Mr. Strider." she moans around his fingers. He slams into her harder and harder, stretching her pussy as far as it can go, filling her up with his rock hard cock. 

"Then there was that little stunt you pulled Friday. You're such a clever little slut, Miss Lalonde. Sliding your tits down my back like that. Pressing your wet little pussy against me. I bet you think about me when you get off. I bet you imagine me bending you over my desk and pretend that instead of your fingers pushing in and out of you, you imagine it's my cock, spreading your little pussy, just." he slams into her as hard and he can, and pulls all the way out "Like." he hammers into her again and slides out slowly. "This." he grunts, thrusting into her as hard as possible. 

"Yes, Mr. Strider. I'm a dirty little slut who fingers herself thinking about your cock, oh god, Mr. Strider, please, fuck me harder, I'm such a dirty slut and I need you to punish me." her voice is low and ragged and he grins. 

"Of course you do." 

He pulls her down from the desk, pulling his cock out of her, and turning her around 

"Bend over, Miss lalonde." he drawls in her ear. She whimpers and puts her breasts on the flat of his desk. The minute she sticks her pussy out to him, he plunges into her, fucking her as hard as he can, grunting and growling into her ear. She lets out a high pitched mewling sound and her pussy starts clenching around his cock.

"oh god, Mr. Strider, I'm cumming, please don't stop!" 

"Wouldn't dream of it." he groans, keeping the rapid hard pace of his thrusts as she cums, her legs twitching with the force. He feels his cock tense up and suddenly he starts shooting into her, cum filling her tight pussy up and dripping down her thighs. Before he stops, he pulls out quickly, wrapping the panties from his pocket around his cock, his last spurts of thick cum coating the inside of the crotch. he smirks and slaps her ass once, roughly. 

"Stand up, Miss Lalonde." he orders. She stands and turns and sees the panties, drenched in his cum. "Now put these back on, I want you to feel my cum against you all day. And tonight, you're gonna tell Dirk you have to come home with him because I'm helping you with a community service project, I'm gonna make sure you never forget what a little slut you are. She nods, breathless, and slips the panties back on, his warm cum slipping against her still wet pussy. She squirms, so her walks up and presses is palm into her crotch, against her sore clit, rubbing the cum into her. he leans down and whispers in her ear again. 

"Now button up your shirt and be a good little slut and get to class, Miss Lalonde."


End file.
